1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the combination of structural elements utilized in a building for cold districts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, room heating of houses and other buildings has been practiced by installing a room heater or the like for each room or installing a room heating system for collectively heating rooms. Hot water supply systems are similarly installed in rooms where they are required, and it has also been practiced to lead water heated by utilizing solar heat to the water supply system for supplementing the supply of water.
Particularly in cold districts, the hot water supply duct led from the water supply system is likely to be broken due to freezing, and, for preventing this, it is covered with heat insulation material. In this case, the water temperature does not rise soon and the rate of output of hot water is very low so that it is difficult to supply a great quantity of hot water in a short period of time. Further, in a snowy area of a cold district, snow which has drifted on the roof freezes to form icicles hanging from the eves and such is also likely to present a danger of spontaneously falling in large masses. When a great quantity of snow is accumulated, therefore, it is necessary to drop snow from the roof and clear it away. In addition, if the dropped snow is not removed but is accumulated on snow drifted on the area surrounding the building, the resultant mass of snow not only obstructs traffic but is also likely to cause damage to the building and sometimes present a hazard to human life. The removal of accumulated snow requires considerable labor and expense which is very uneconomical.